Misscliks Devotion: Episode 02
Recap Wednesday, Sept 27, 1509 The party prepare to leave the halfling village and head to Halfhill. Ransom speaks in halfling and convinces them to give the party a gift. They get a Mule named Dicey (10 hp). Halfhill looks different from last time they visited. There is a queue of Refugees waiting to get though a Mistryan checkpoint at a gate in a palisade wall. The refugees are from the northern forest from Azoron the Blue Dragon and have fled south here to get into Mistrya. The band wait in line, and play music while waiting their turn. They play "Flower Petals in the Rain". : Flower Petals in the Rain :The rain on the petals :Reminds me to hope. :To hope. There is scattered applause. Then they play "Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night" The crowd likes the 2nd song better. The band eventually get let on inside. They get interviewed, after confirming they aren't refugees but touring band, they are let though to Halfhill. They don't stay in Halfhill and continue north towards the Slop Troth in Evermond. Later in the day they come across a bar on the side of the trail. The band practise. A patron tries to get a private performance from Kes, but is rejected. The band start playing, but the crowd seems unusually not interested. The patrons talk about a band, Sucundas, that they heard earlier that day, who had a brand new sound, and the two members of Sucundas, Guy Claypool and Bash Rockstorm. Thursday, Sept 28, 1509 On the way Kellen works on a song called Pirates of the Mind. On the side of the road they run into a leprechaun fortuneteller, but they don't have the money for a reading. The band then enter the Gloomwood on the south side of the Mersey River. Since Mistrya is currently a poor nation, the military haven't had the resources to keep the Gloomwood clear monsters. The bands journey though the Gloomwood is uneventful. The band cross the stone bridge over the Mersey River and arrive Evermond. The band straight to the Slop Troth. Serious bands perform here on the weekends. The band greet Rufus the owner. The party arrange to play that weekend during Music Night, but the closing acts both days are taken. Koibus Khorus has Saturday Night and Sunday Night has Sucundas. Olivia, as her role of band manager, books in the band for the slot before Koibus Khorus on Saturday. That night the band play at the Slop Troth for a free room. Friday, Sept 29, 1509 The band head out on a double date and have a picnic near the the great waterfall at the end of the Mersey River. Kes & Ransom enjoy the picnic. Olivia is bored, since she thinks they would be working on the band instead of this since they have a hard competition coming up. Saturday, Sept 30, 1509 Olivia introduces Kes and Kellen to the audience on Music Night. They start off with "Pound the Table, Sing the Song" then "Throw your drinks in the air" and the new song "What would I even do with a sword" before finishing with "Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night" : What would I even do with a sword :Hand me a Sword and I'll dance for you :And spin together created by the music. After they are done, Koibus Khorus take the stage and start their Gregorian Chant. Olivia tries to distract the audience from Koibus Khorus. Sunday, Oct 1, 1509 Olivia finds out that Sucundas is staying in the estate of a local nobles, the Loirewinds. That night Sucundas arrive at the Slop Troth with their 4 backup dancers, and begin to perform. Ransom puts earplugs in his ears and Olivia heads outside to search for magic and finds none. Kes and Kellen inside are mesmerised by the performance. After the performance Guy Claypool comes over and introduces himself to Kes & Kellen, saying he was sorry he missed their performance yesterday. Sucundas is going to leave for Highmeadow. Kes & Kellen decide to follow them to Highmeadow to find out the truth behind their musical skill. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes